


Call me a sinner, call me a saint.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Victorious
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I haven't watched more than a couple episodes, so forgive any OOCness. Let's pretend Beck has slightly better game, lord knows I don't know how to write it.





	Call me a sinner, call me a saint.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched more than a couple episodes, so forgive any OOCness. Let's pretend Beck has slightly better game, lord knows I don't know how to write it.

Mick takes a swig of his beer and grimaces. They finally get to go on "shore leave", and the only bar nearby has shitty beer. Mick sighs. At least he's in his own time for once. He waves the bartender over. "Can I get a scotch?"  


The bartender nods and as he walks away again, some kid sidles up and drops down onto the stool next to Mick. "So. What's a guy like you doing drinking alone?"  


Mick snorts. Jesus, is this kid for real? He looks the kid up and down, and he raises and eyebrow once he notices the hair. "Jesus. His hair is even worse than haircut's" Mick mutter under his breath.  


The kid frowns slightly in confusion. "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that."  


Mick just shakes his head. "Are you even old enough to be in here?" The kid runs a hand through his hair in response, and Mick absently files it away as a nervous tick.   


"Sure. I'm twenty five." He shrugs.  


A light laugh actually manages to escape Mick at that. "No you're fucking not."  


"Alright, I'm twenty." He shrugs. "Sue me."  


Mick shakes his head again. "Whatever kid." He looks up when the bartender sets his drink down in front of him, and nods his thanks.  


"So, my name's Beck. What's yours?"  


Mick decides to humor him. "Mick."  


"So Mick, you come here often?" Beck asks.  


"Not really. You could say I travel a lot."  


Beck nods, apparently wise enough not to inquire further. "Want to get out of here?"  


Mick looks him over again. "Fuck it, sure. I'm going to have to see a real ID before anything happens though."  


Beck laughs.  



End file.
